


Motherland

by CelesteSelenite



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Longing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Motherland by Crystal Kay, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Songfic, War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: Jika benar Bumi ini terhampar tanpa putus, maka awan-awan ini, angin ini, akan mencapai tempat Inaho berada, membawa pesannya.





	

* * *

**⌜** **_The vast world is connected_ **

**_The white clouds will flow and turn into wind_ **

**_to reach you_ ** **⌟**

* * *

 

Lama sejak Slaine Troyard terakhir kali melihat pemuda itu.

 

Sepasang mata biru kehijauannya memandang jauh menuju cakrawala mendung. Mega berat menggantung, debur ombak pecah memekakkan membentur karang curam di bawah kakinya. Badai menjelang, dengan angin yang menari liar membawa pesan ke tanah yang dahulu dikenal sebagai salah satu negara Nordik, yang dikenal dengan nama ‘Islandia’.

 

Sekarang tidak ada lagi Islandia, hanya ada UFE.

 

Lama sejak Slaine Troyard terakhir kali melihat langit dari balik jeruji, dari balik jendela mungil di dinding yang tinggi.

 

Perang ketiga dengan Vers sudah pecah berbulan-bulan lalu. Sang Putri—atau mendiang Ratu Vers sekarang, Asseylum Vers Alluysia, terbunuh di tahun ketiga pemerintahannya. Gagal menahan jerit haus kekuasaan para _Count_ di bawah penguasaannya. Seruan untuk kembali ke Bumi dan menguasainya membuncah tak terkendali, seperti badai yang menerjang daratan.

 

Slaine tak seharusnya mengetahui ini, tetapi pemuda bermata sewarna tanah Mars itu tetap membisikkannya.

 

 _“Kau berhak tahu apa yang akan menimpamu setelah ini,”_ ujarnya, masih dengan wajah dan tutur datar yang khas, tepat sebelum pesawat yang membawa mereka lepas landas. Membawanya jauh dari penjara yang selama ini mengungkungnya.

 

Kaizuka Inaho meninggalkannya di sini, di sebuah kota kecil di pesisir Atlantik Utara, sendiri tanpa pengawalan.

 

Meninggalkannya, pergi ke medan perang yang telah menunggunya.

 

Meninggalkannya, hanya dengan satu kalimat yang—entah bagaimana caranya—mampu membuatnya tinggal, menanti, meskipun dengan bergantung pada seutas tali rapuh bernama ‘janji’.

 

_“Aku akan kembali.”_

 

Hingga hari ini, Slaine masih menantinya pulang. Ke rumah imajiner yang bahkan bukan Slaine pemiliknya.

 

Mata sepasang miliknya, telah lama menanti mata singular sang pahlawan perang Bumi itu, meskipun sampai mati ia tak akan sudi mengucapkannya.

 

Slaine menatap laut yang tampak seakan tak berujung, menghampar beriak di hadapannya.

 

Di seberang laut ini, perang tengah mengamuk, berkecamuk menelan siapapun tanpa ampun.

 

Kaizuka Inaho salah satunya.

 

Perang tak pernah berbelas kasih pada siapapun. Tidak juga pada Inaho. Sebesar apapun harapan Slaine, setangguh apapun Inaho, tak akan ada yang menjamin ia bisa menepati janjinya. Keduanya lebih dari tahu, bahwa ini mungkin akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir.

 

Tapi Inaho tetap berjanji, dan Slaine tetap menanti. Tak pernah ada kata cinta, keduanya tak memerlukan itu.

 

Ia menutup matanya, menyembunyikan iris sewarna laut dangkal di balik kelopak pucat.

 

Jika benar Bumi ini terhampar tanpa putus, maka awan-awan ini, angin ini, akan mencapai tempat Inaho berada, membawa pesannya.

 

“Aku akan menunggumu pulang,” Slaine berbisik lirih, “segeralah kembali.”

 

Berharap, dengan sangat, angin sudi membawanya menuju Inaho, di belahan Bumi manapun ia berada. Membawa pesannya serta.

 

Dan berharap pula, saat angin itu kembali, ia juga membawa kekasihnya serta, kembali padanya.

 

Sungguhpun, ia tak berharap lebih.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a woman who can't be moved over InaSure (or Aldnoah.Zero, in general), so I wrote this simple drabble-fic. 
> 
> You can find me at celesteselenite.tumblr.com, just in case... :""") *bows*


End file.
